Never Coming Home
by SprinkledWithDusk
Summary: Based on a MCR song. She's never coming home, and he fell into shadow, being reborn into darkness. The making of a demon...


**A/N:**_ This story is based on My Chemical Romance's "The Ghost of You". I don't own the song, and the best category I could find for it was 'Misc - Marching Band' I figured that was logical due to the whole 'Black Parade' theme. *shrugs* Review?_

* * *

_**At the End of the World or the Last thing I See,**_

_**You are Never coming Home Never coming Home**_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

_**Ever get the Feeling that you're never all Alone...?**_

_**And I Remember now at the top of my Lungs,**_

_**In My arms She dies, she Dies…**_

_**Never coming Home Never coming Home….**_

_**And all the Wounds that are ever gonna Scar me**_

_**If I Fall… If I Fall Down**_

Her eyes glazed, her chest stopped rising and falling, her hands stopped shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment, struggling. He stayed completely still, on his knees beside her cold body, his head bowed, numb to everything… And then his eyes darkened over, a single tear ran down his cheek and he looked to the sky.

There rose a great sound the likes of which had never before been heard. Within it was such a heavy darkness and despair that the heavens themselves could not help but darken slightly. It was carried through earth, wind, water and the whisperings of trees so that it was heard across miles of land. Women were so moved by the purity of sorrow that they were rendered incapable of movement. Men bowed their heads, eyes solemn. Children cried out in fear, eyes wide and faces pale.

Many people looked to the sky in wonder, touched by the rawness of emotion and fearing what it meant. Most thought it was some kind of animal or monster, for surely no human could withstand that amount of pain. All who heard it ceased what they were doing and listened gravely.

How long it lasted nobody could say, and when it stopped, a chill ran down the spine of every single person who had heard it. Perhaps the creature was dead, or perhaps it had no sound left to make. Nobody knew, but one thing they knew for certain – something bad was about to happen. Everybody felt it; something very terrible was growing stronger. The sky darkened further and the wind bit sharply at exposed skin. Families were rushed inside, animals locked in cages and windows and doors barred. Every house was silent.

And then came the waiting. Tense muscles, silent prayers and fear were in every home. It was only late afternoon, but the sky was so cloudy and dark now that it seemed like much later. The wind was fierce, rattling anything loose and shaking the trees so hard it's a wonder they still stood. Shadows gathered thickly in corners. It would be a very long night. Where had the sound come from? What had caused it? What now, was going to happen? Nobody knew. Nobody had any idea. Even the creatures of shadow and darkness had flinched as it reached their ears.

Deep shadows had formed under his eyes, a trickle of blood stained the side of his mouth, darkness had gathered around him, but had not yet touched the ground which he knelt on. His eyes, were no longer human, a smoky moving grey was the only colour. He looked without seeing. He could feel the blackness around him, heard what it offered, and gradually, it crept forward until there was only a tiny space around him not cloaked in shadow. He looked down at her body, her cold face and her blank eyes penetrated the smokiness of his eyes.

_Never coming Home…_

All at once the shadowy blackness closed in, his grey eyes stayed unmoving as it swirled around him, pouring through his body and settling on his skin. It lifted him to his feet, dried the blood on his hands and soaked into his jeans. A deep scar was grooved into his skin, a white line dragged cruelly down his cheek, the trail his tear had left. Black ran through his fingers like water, a breeze ruffled his hair and he emerged, the shadows shrinking to rest around him.

_If I fall Down…_

His clothes seemed to have absorbed shadow, his hair was blacker than it had ever been and his eyes so cold that it was clear he could never again be human. He was changed; darkness had left its mark upon him. Clouds rumbled above and lightning flashed. His silhouette was clear against the dark sky. Between a clash of thunder and another lightning strike, he muttered the words 'Never coming Home…' his voice a malicious rasp.

A new demon was born.

**At the end of the world,**

**or the last thing I see,**

**you are never coming home,**

**never coming home.**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the things that you never ever told me,**

**All the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,**

**Never coming home, never coming home.**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me.**

**If I fall… If I fall down…**

**And at the end of the world,**

**Or the last thing I see,**

**You are never coming home…**

**Never coming home…**

**Could I? Should I?**


End file.
